


don't listen to them

by kiyala



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is upset by what others have to say about his lack of beard. Fili assures him that he's fine just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't listen to them

Fili knows his brother well enough that they don't need words to understand each other. When he sees Kili standing in front of the mirror, frowning as he runs his fingers over his stubble, Fili crosses the room and turns him around.

"I know what you're thinking," Fili tells him quietly. He squeezes Kili's shoulder. "Stop it."

Kili smiles at him, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. He replies with a small nod, but Fili knows better than to think that this will be enough to dispel Kili's self-doubt.

Fili is neither deaf nor blind. He knows that Kili's lack of beard has earned him several snide comments. He's overheard people saying that he looks strange, calling him ugly, calling him elfin. If Fili's heard them, chances are that Kili has too. Kili is usually loud and happy; seeing him subdued because of the teasing angers Fili more than any insult directed at himself.

"You're perfectly fine just the way you are," Fili tells him, kissing his forehead. "Now, go and sit. I'll do your braid for you."

By the time Kili's hair is done, he's in a better mood. He's laughing at a song Fili makes up about the men in a nearby town, making his own additions to the verses. They'll be apart all day, so Fili cherishes the moments they have together in the mornings and the evenings. He holds Kili's face in his hands and memorises every detail of his expression; from the crinkle of his eyes to the curve of his smile. These thoughts are the ones that he'll come back to while he is working in the smithy. He'll look forward to seeing Kili again, and reading his day from his expression.

Of course, that night, when Kili returns home, he is upset. Fili, who is cooking their stew on the other side of their hut, immediately drops his spoon and goes to his brother.

"They were teasing you again." It's not a question. Fili can see it plain in the set of Kili's jaw, in the way his brows are drawn together. Taking hold of the sides of Kili's face, Fili gives him a stern look. "Look at me, Kili."

With a sigh, Kili meets his eyes. Fili pulls him close, until their foreheads are resting against each other. "Forget them. Forget what they say."

"Easy for you to say," Kili mutters. "You _have_ a beard."

"And you," Fili replies, "have a good reason for not having one. I don't imagine I'd be boasting about my little brother, the most skilled archer in these parts, if you had a beard getting in your way every time you drew your bow."

Kili smiles at that, and Fili strokes his cheek with a thumb. Lifting a hand, Kili covers Fili's hand with his own. "It's just difficult sometimes. Whenever I try to explain myself and say it's because of the archery, everybody always asks if I'm trying to be an elf."

"They're idiots," Fili growls. "If they believe that swords and axes are the only weapons fit for dwarves, they know nothing. Who do they think hunts their deer for them? They owe you their gratitude, Kili, not their mockery."

Kili places his hands on Fili's shoulders to calm him. Fili lets out a loud sigh, and Kili smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You shouldn't have to explain yourself," Fili murmurs, kissing him harder in return. "You shouldn't be upset by what other people think. I think you're wonderful. I think you're talented, caring, and far more beautiful than the fairest dwarven maiden. _I_ love you. That's all that matters."

Kili's smile is bright enough to light the deepest mines. "You're right."

Fili strokes Kili's hair fondly. "Now, go sit down and I'll finish making our dinner."

Neither of them have lived with their mother's comfort for years. Thorin had taken them both, intent on raising them as princes, but their uncle is often distracted by his own duties. They've since settled in another dwarf town, honing their skills with each other for company. They don't really need anyone else.

Dinner is simple, as it usually is, but Kili never complains. He seems to enjoy it, and that's all Fili really needs. Fili talks about his day at the smithy and Kili talks about his day hunting in the woods. They both switch jobs as often as they can so that they learn more, but Kili is particularly good with his bow. Fili can hardly wait until the next time their uncle drops by, so that he can see for himself.

Once they've finished eating, Fili goes to the bathroom to undo his braids. It's time-consuming, but Fili takes pride in his beard; even more so because he knows how much Kili likes it. He brushes it out carefully, leaving all the clasps and ties on a table so he can use them tomorrow.

By the time Fili walks into their bedroom, Kili is already wearing the loose shirt and pants that he wears to bed, and his hair is down. Fili leans against the door jamb and makes a low sound of appreciation.

Kili turns to him, grinning and beckoning for him to come closer. Fili does, holding onto Kili's sides and kissing him until they're both breathless. Fili kisses along Kili's jaw, enjoying the rasp and bristle of stubble against his lips. He kisses down Kili's neck, unbuttoning the shirt as he goes.

"Fili…" Kili sighs as Fili kisses down his chest and stomach. Kneeling, Fili urges Kili to sit on the edge of the bed. Fili tilts his head up, pulling Kili down into a messy kiss before continuing to make his way down.

Kili is hard, his erection clearly outlined by the material of his pants. Fili wraps his fingers around it, rubbing gently as he sucks on Kili's nipples.

"Fili, please." Kili's voice is breathless, his eyes screwed shut. His fingers are gripping Fili's shoulders, trying hard not to pull on his hair instead.

"Come on," Fili whispers, tugging Kili's pants down. Kili lifts his hips, and Fili discards the clothing somewhere behind him.

Taking Kili's hands into his own, Fili guides them to his hair with a smirk. Kili's face is flushed in the dim torchlight, but there's a focused look in his eyes that Fili swears to himself that he will get rid of. By the time he's done with his brother, Kili is barely going to be able to string a sentence together.

Fili wraps his lips around Kili's cock, pleased at the quiet whine that it earns him. Kili's cock is hot and heavy on Fili's tongue and he uses one hand to hold it still as he licks from base to tip. Kili grunts, louder this time, his fingers tightening in Fili's hair. Fili suddenly wishes that he hadn't undone his braids just yet, so that Kili would have something proper to hold onto.

He teases Kili for now with light kisses, licking his way down to Kili's balls to suck on them, too. He likes making Kili lose his patience before giving him what they both really want. He waits until he can hear the desperation in Kili's shallow breaths and then finally, _finally_ swallows him all the way down. Kili starts tugging on his hair the way that Fili wants him to, whining at the back of his throat. Fili doesn't stop, sliding his lips along the length of Kili's cock.

"Fili. _Fili_." Kili's voice is urgent, tugging on his hair.

Fili draws back just far enough so that Kili comes all over his face. He licks his lips with a grin, rising to his feet and taking his clothes off, letting them drop to the floor. Kili is looking up at him, eyes wide, face red, and Fili is nowhere near done with him yet.

Pushing him back to lie down on the bed, Fili kisses him hard. Kili kisses back, holding Fili's face still to lick it clean.

"Lie back," Fili tells him. "Get comfortable."

Kili grins at that, his grin only growing wider when he sees Fili reaching for the vial of oil they keep beside the bed. Fili coats his fingers and Kili spreads his legs, eager even though he's yet to catch his breath from before.

"On your side," Fili murmurs with a rush of fondness. He lies behind Kili, one arm around him, and gently slides a finger into him. Kissing Kili's shoulder, he whispers, "Relax. I'll take care of you."

It's always easier to stretch Kili open once he's come. He's also much more vocal about how it feels, letting out soft moans whenever Fili's fingers brush his prostate, his breath hitching loudly at every shift in angle. Fili ignores his own insistent erection to focus on Kili instead, whose body is just as familiar as his own.

"Are you just going to lie there with your fingers in me?" Kili asks breathlessly, looking over his shoulder. He wraps his fingers around Fili's wrist, holding it still. "I know what you want, and you know I want the same."

Fili presses another kiss to Kili's shoulder before withdrawing his fingers, wrapping them around the base of his cock instead. Relaxed as Kili might be, he's still tight and warm, and Fili lets out a quiet moan.

He starts off slow, one hand on Kili's hip while he uses the other to brush his hair out of the way, to trail kisses down the nape of his neck. Fili loves the nape of Kili's neck, loves kissing it and biting it and marking it, knowing that Kili wears his hair down, that nobody will ever see it but him. It's part of Kili that he gets to keep entirely to himself, just like this, just like the way Kili's soft panting grows louder, its pitch increasing just a little as Fili's hips move faster. Kili fists the sheets and cries out when Fili brushes against the right spot, cries out again, louder, as Fili angles himself so that he's hitting it with every thrust.

" _Kili_." With a low growl, Fili thrusts one last time before pulling out, releasing against Kili's back. He reaches around, wrapping his fingers around Kili's cock and pumping, making him come for the second time that night.

They're slow to pull apart, more than happy to stay in each other's arms, Kili's head turned so they can kiss lazily. Finally, Fili gets up, finding a cloth to wipe them down with. When he lies back down, Kili rolls over so they're facing each other, entwined in each other.

"I love you," Kili tells him, with the same sincerity Fili feels when he says it too.

"You're perfectly fine the way you are," Fili murmurs, stroking Kili's cheek. "I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

"Not even the way I always steal the biggest bits of breakfast?" Kili asks with a grin.

Fili hits him softly. "You know what I mean."

"Yes. I do." Kili smiles, and even if he forgets tomorrow, even if he lets the others get him down with their comments, Fili will be here. He'll be there to remind Kili that he's loved, that he's cherished, and that's something Fili is more than happy to remind him of, no matter how often.


End file.
